


A Study of Hands

by reeei



Series: McKirk drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones "Legendary Hands" McCoy is the death of one James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study of Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I sent a headcanon to toboldlydammitjim, and then it became this teeny-tiny ficlet. Originally posted [here](http://liiiiiiing.tumblr.com/post/70792045047/).

It was a quite night in, Bones is reading a real book on the couch while Jim’s trying to study for a big test tomorrow. Emphasizes on the “trying”. 

 _It should be illegal for Bones to read actual books_ , Jim thought.

Bones’ right hand holds the book, occasionally caressing the spine with his fingers. And his left hand raises from his belly every minute or so to turn pages.

It’s painful to watch his hands move in such an elegant way.

Jim can’t decide if he should focus on his left or right hand.

 

He hears a chuckle and the book is on Bones belly.

Jim looks up. Bones is grinning.

 

"How’s your studying going?" Bones asks.

"Yeah, you caught me." Jim tears his gaze from Bones’ mouth to his PADD.

"Come on, Jimmy. Finish studying and I’ll read to you."

"Seriosly?"

"I promise. Now, study." Bones stands up and heads to the bedroom. "I’ll be waiting, darlin’."

Jim swallowed hard before he could go back to his PADD again.


End file.
